cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Armin Shimerman
Armin Shimerman (1949 -) Movie Deaths *''Arena'' (1989) [Weezil]: Falls to his death (having been electrocuted) after a fight on a catwalk with Hamilton Camp (Armin is wearing heavy alien makeup for the role). *''Death Warrant'' (1990) [Dr. Gottesman]: Dissected off-camera by a mob of convicts (the scene ends as he runs into a group who surrounds him stating it's time for surgery) *''Dead & Deader (2006)'' [Coroner Flutie]: Bitten by one of the zombies; he later reappears as a zombie himself. Television Deaths *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Crossover (1994)'' [Quark]: Playing the mirror universe counterpart of "Quark", he's executed (off-screen) by the mirror universe counterpart of Nana Visitor's soldiers. He's last seen being dragged away, pleading for mercy. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Distant Voices (1995)'' [Quark]: Appearing as a figment of Alexander Siddig's imagination while in a coma, he's strangled by Victor Rivers. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Body Parts (1996)'' [Quark]: In a holographic simulation, his neck is snapped by Andrew Robinson after the real Armin (who survives the episode) hires Andrew to kill him to pay off a debt to Jeffrey Combs. *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Graduation Day Part 2 (1999)'' [Principal Snyder]: Devoured by Harry Groener after Harry transforms into his demonic form during the graduation ceremony. *''Charmed: We're Off to See the Wizard (2002)'' Wizard: Destroyed/Incinerated by Alyssa Milano's Demonic Powers, while Armin is performing a Conjuring to Julian McMahon, shortly after being manipulated by Debbi Morgan. *'' Justice League Unlimited: The Doomsday Sanction (2006; animated)'' [Professor Milo]: Killed by Doomsday (Michael Jai White)! *''Timeless: The Capture of Benedict Arnold (2016)'' [David Rittenhouse]: In the historical timeline, David Rittenhouse dies (off-screen) on June 26th, 1796. However in the distorted timeline, he is shot to death by Goran Visnjic in order to stop the Rittenhouse organization. Video Game Deaths *''Jade Empire'' (2005) [Emperor Sun Hai/Abbot Song] Playing a dual role, Water Monk Abbot Song was killed off-screen by Barry Dennen while trying to protect the player character as an infant, later serving as a ghost and guide for the player in the afterlife portion of the game. Sun Hai is killed by the player in a martial arts fight. *''BioShock'' (2007) [Andrew Ryan]: Allows himself to be beaten to death with a golf club by the player character, having ordered you to do so via Karl Hanover 's mind-control programming. *''Mass Effect'' (2008) [Fai Dan/Councilor Valern]: Playing a dual role, "Fai Dan" commits suicide by shooting himself in the head to prevent himself from killing the player while under the influence of the Thorian's mental control. "Councillor Valern" will be killed in Sovereign's attack on the Citadel if the player does not rescue the Council. *''Mass Effect 3'' (2012) [Councilor Valern]: Shot dead by Troy Baker in the Cerberus coup if Keythe Farley or George Szilagyi aren't there to stop him. In the event that he survives, Amin can also die in two of the game's endings: (Destroy), in which he and everyone else in the galaxy are wiped out along with the Reapers if not enough war assets have been acquired; (Refusal) in which he is killed along all other advanced life-forms in the galaxy by the Reapers. Notable Connections *Mr. Kitty Swink. Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1949 Births Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by dissection Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Deaths in the Timeless universe Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Deaths in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer universe Category:Actors who died in Deran Sarafian Movies Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes